Hitotsudake
by Authorless
Summary: Songfic for Valentines 2001! SS


## Hitotsu-dake

**By:** Jia-Tien

**Email:** jiatien@catsrule.garfield.com

**Author's Notes:** This is my first song fic ^^ So don't flame me, if it doesn't come out well! This is done for Valentines Day! ^^ Also dedicated to all the kawaii couples! I hope you guys like this! If anyone doesn't know, 'Hitotsu-dake' means 'Only One'. I'm sure most of you heard the song. If you haven't, click [here][1] and download it. It's under "You're The Only One". ^^ Very sweet song!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura and the song 'Hitotsu-dake' in anyway at all. Clamp owns CCS (song is from CCS) and I only own this story. ^^

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Syaoran-kun... Why did you have to leave?" A girl with long auburn hair and the loveliest jade green eyes murmured softly as she walked in the park all alone, bathed in the morning sunlight. She sighed sadly as fond memories flooded her once peaceful mind and a frown managed to work it's way upon her pretty face. 

A gentle breeze blew softly around the lone figure, sending a few cherry blossom petals to fall from the Sakura trees, which had been adorned by the beautiful flowers in full bloom for spring. It was a beautiful sight, both breathtaking and exquisite. Yet, Sakura hardly noticed the splendor around her and was buried deep within her thoughts and emotions.

She missed the days, when she would run around in funny costumes, capturing Clow Cards with Tomoyo videotaping nearby and Syaoran there to help her.

_'I must have been lying to myself all this time... I don't miss those days... I miss Syaoran-kun... It's been 5 years since he left... I wish he'd come back... I never told him... All that time, I was given so many chances to tell him how I feel and... I never said a word... How could I be so stupid! If only I had the courage to tell him then... Syaoran-kun... Please come back... Please come back to me... Onegai...'_

Sakura admitted she loved him with all her heart and soul, yet she was too afraid and shy to tell him. She thought she would eventually forget about him after all these years. She was wrong. His absence only made her long for him even more than she ever did before. There was never a single day she would forget about him. The image of his face would forever rest in her mind and be carried with her for the rest of her life and maybe even after.

_'I miss how he smiles warmly at me when I greet him, _

_How he always cheers me up on gloomy days,_

_How he rushes to my side immediately whenever I'm in trouble or hurt,_

_How he listens to me whenever I feel troubled,_

_How he lends me a shoulder to cry on,_

_How he makes my world seem like a better place,_

_How he makes my heart beat rapidly and my face flush._

_I miss every single thing about him... _

_Kami-sama! I miss him so much, it hurts!'___

_ _

Sakura hugged herself, letting a tear trickle down her cheek slowly and she didn't stop the rest from flowing. She stood still and wept silently, not caring if anyone was watching her. A girl, walking nearby and out of sight, saw her teary-eyed friend and felt a pain in her heart as she stared at the lonesome figure. 

Daidouji Tomoyo felt utterly hopeless as she would rather suffer than see her best friend crumble before her and there was nothing she could do to help. Tomoyo wished she could reach out and comfort her best friend, though she knew that the effort was futile. All she could do was stand afar and hope that fate would be kind and cease the torment on sweet, gentle Sakura who had done no wrong to anyone. Gathering every ounce of energy she had, Tomoyo ran up to her best friend and mustered a smile.

"Sakura-chan! Matte!" Tomoyo called out, hoping her voice wouldn't crack at the sight of her best friend crying. Sakura quickly wiped her tears away, not wanting Tomoyo to worry about her and turned to greet her best friend. She put on a fake smile and faced concerned amethyst eyes.

'A mask... That's what I've been putting on all this years... A mask to hide my face and troubles from the rest of the world... Including Tomoyo-chan...'

Tomoyo saw through Sakura's fake smile and frowned. She knew Sakura had been hiding her misery under a mask and keeping her feelings all bottled up inside of her, refusing to let them out. Syaoran didn't know his leaving would afflict Sakura so much but Tomoyo knew. She saw how despondent Sakura looked when he left. Tomoyo could almost hear Sakura's heart breaking into bits and crumbling to dust onto the ground. 

Even Kero seemed to notice his mistress's melancholy behavior. He knew because at night, he could hear her crying her heart out and understood how much pain the gaki's leaving had inflicted on his dear mistress. Kero could only hope the gaki would get back soon, despite how much he hated the Chinese gaki.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! I heard you were going to sing on Valentines Day! I can't wait to hear you sing!" Tomoyo gushed with starry eyes. No matter what happens, Tomoyo was going to do her best to cheer up Sakura.

"Hai. I'm going to sing a song I wrote." Sakura answered as cheerfully as she could.

"You wrote a song?! Kawaii! Can I make the costume please?" Tomoyo asked with a pleading look in her eyes and an innocent expression on her face.

"Hoe... S... Sure, Tomoyo-chan..."

****************************************

_'I wonder how she looks like now... It's been years since I last saw her... I bet she's even more beautiful than I ever imagined.' _

A boy with unruly brown hair and warm amber brown eyes, thought as he sat in a chair right in front of the departure gate of an airport in Hong Kong, China. He was excited and nervous at the thought of returning to Tomoeda, Japan, even if he would never show it. He let his thoughts wander to a pretty girl with emerald green eyes, who he missed a lot. No, that was an understatement. He missed her so much, he couldn't last another minute without hearing her sweet voice and feel her warm aura near him. After he left Japan, he understood something. Something he would never forget.

_'I don't want to be so independent,_

_That I'll think I can make it all on my own,_

_Or be in so much control,_

_That I can't be able to utter these simple words that mean so much,_

_*I love you, Sakura.*'_

****************************************

_Valentines Day... (Backstage)_

"You look so... kawaii desu wa!" Tomoyo grinned, admiring Sakura in the dress she made. Sakura's hair tumbled around her with her fringes framing her pretty face, she wore a powder pink dress that reached just above the knees with little silk embroideries of cherry blossoms at the bottom and shoes to match. As a finishing touch, Tomoyo added a green sash to be tied around the waist, which Sakura stared at woefully before putting a look of confidence.

'Syaoran's favoritecolor... I wish he were here right now...'

_ _

"And now, we have Kinomoto Sakura to sing for us this evening." The announcer stated through a microphone on stage. Sakura took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage, feelings of nervousness washing over her when she saw the people in the audience. She glanced at Tomoyo who mouthed 'Good luck!' with Kero in a bag, cheering on her. Without knowing, Sakura let her mind wander to Syaoran once again. Strangely, the image of his face in her mind always calmed her and gave her confidence but also brought about a hint of sadness. Sakura thought of the good times she had spent together with Syaoran and how much she loved him. She could already feel a surge of energy and a flicker of courage inside her. 

With that, she took the microphone and stared at the large audience before her. Among the crowd, were Fujitaka, Touya and Yukito, all sitting patiently and watching her with happy smiles. Sakura smiled vaguely as she felt that someone was missing. 

'HE is missing... Not only here... but from my life too... What I wouldn't do to see his face or hear his voice again... He probably forgot all about me now...' 

Sakura felt a pain in her heart at the thought but shook it off and spoke into the microphone with hope by her side.

"This song was written by me and it's called 'Hitotsu-dake'. This is dedicated to someone I care for deeply with all my heart but is so far away from me and I never got the chance to tell him how I feel." A sweet melody played into the night, enchanting everyone with each graceful note played.

** **

# Hitotsu-dake

Massugu na hitome

Itsumo damatteru

Yume o miru tabi ni

Soppo muite waratteru

Taisetsu na jikan o

Zutto mamotte kureta ne

Yukkuri to dakeredo hitotsu-dake

Kitsuke ita koto tsukaetai kara

Anata ni aete anata to sugoshite

Ima koko ni sotto ukabu

Afureru kono omoi o uke tomete

Fukyou na shigusa

Itsumo soba ni iru

Omoi de no naka de

Houmotsu ni kawatteku

Daisuki na jikan o

Motto suki ni shite hoshi

Yukkuri todakeredo hitotsu-dake

Kitsuke ita koto shinjitai kara

Anata no yuuki anata no yasashisa

Hora koko ni kitto aru yo

Afureru kono namida o utekomete

Mizu mo kaze mo taiyo mo daichi mo

Tsuki mo hoshi mo tsutsun de kureru

Anata ni aete anata to sugoshite

Ima koko ni sotto ukabu

Afureru kono omoi o uke tomete

Anata ga kureta mirai no kakere ga

Hora koko ni hikatteru kara

Meguri aeta omoi wa hitotsu-dake
    
    _Translation for 'Hitotsu-dake'_
    
    Your straight glance
    
    It's always silent
    
    It sees the dreams all the time
    
    Turning away, smiling
    
     
    
    The valuable times
    
    Are protected by you
    
    Though it's slow but there's something
    
    I realized and passed on to you
    
     
    
    Meeting you, went by your side
    
    Now slowly floating
    
    This feeling, hope you'll accept
    
     
    
    Silly movements
    
    Accompanied me
    
    In this memory
    
    Turn to daring
    
     
    
    The time I love
    
    Please let me love it even more
    
    Although it's slow but there's something
    
    I realized and want to believe
    
     
    
    Your courage, your gentleness
    
    Look! There surely has something to do
    
    Overflowing with tears, hope you'll accept
    
     
    
    Water and Wind and Sun and Earth
    
    Moon and Stars will surround me
    
     
    
    Meeting you, went by your side
    
    Now slowly floating
    
    This feeling, hope you'll accept
    
     
    
    The pieces of the future you gave me
    
    Look! It's here shining

The feeling I can find, there's only one...

Sakura sang angelically till the last word, feeling slightly wobbly on stage as memories of Syaoran flooded her mind, each one causing her heart to ache with longing and making her wince at every chance she had to tell him how much she loved him. Now... She would never have a chance to tell him at all.

"Syaoran..." Sakura murmured before her legs gave away and she collapsed to her knees and burying her head in her hands, crying silently as her last shred of hope had diminished.

****************************************

A young boy in the audience was listening intently to the beautiful angel singing on the stage. He felt a pang in his heart when she mentioned that the song was dedicated to someone she cared for.

_'She probably found someone already... I should have known...' _

He thought heavy-heartedly as his head drooped and his shoulders sank but all the same he never kept his eyes off his precious 'Cherry Blossom' that he may have lost. Running a hand through his hair, he noticed that the girl's emerald eyes were tearing up and she started trembling. He gazed worriedly at her, refraining himself from dashing onto the stage and gathering her in his arms.

_'I wonder what could be wrong... Sakura...'_

His heart stopped and he froze in his seat when he heard her call out his name before falling to her knees and crying. He shook his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming and blinked thrice. She had called out his name after all these years and even while she was onstage and feeling completely lost. It shocked him to say the least and he felt the urge to run up on stage and hold her in his arms returned, only this time, he didn't fight it...

*****************************************

'Syaoran... I wish you were here... I can't stand it anymore... I don't want to be lonely anymore... Please come back to me...'

Sakura sobbed quietly and the tears began streaming down her cheeks. She was surprised when she felt strong arms encircle her in a tight hug and a scent of autumn leaves invading her senses. It made her feel warm and relaxed.

_'The last time I felt like this was when...'_

_ _

She lifted her head and opened her emerald eyes to stare into warm yet familiar amber eyes. Her face was registered in shock as she gazed at the one she thought she had lost forever. For once in a long time, her heart leaped with joy at the sight of him. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears once again but this time, they were of happiness.

"Syaoran!" She cried and flung her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go of him. She was afraid of losing him again. If it were a dream, she never ever wanted it to end. She never wanted to wake up, as long as she could stay like this forever. In his arms.

The audience watched the touching scene before them unfold. Some were shedding tears of happiness, while one of them had to be restrained from jumping onto the stage and strangling the 'Chinese gaki'.

"Sakura... I missed you..." Li Syaoran said with a smile, holding her tightly in his embrace. He could almost feel her smile with pure joy. He tightened his grip around her small waist nervously, knowing what he was going to say next.

"I love you, Sakura..." He whispered gently into her ear. Hoping against hope, that she wouldn't reject him. It would be painful and unbearable if she did. Syaoran clenched his eyes shut as he waited nervously for her answer.

Sakura felt a wave of shock and joy come over her. Her heart soared high and so had her spirits. The one thing she had wished for has finally come true. She thanked fate for giving her another chance. Sakura felt him stiffen slightly as he awaited her reply. She smiled happily and whispered her reply into his ear. "I love you too, Syaoran... Now and forever..."

Syaoran felt like the luckiest man in entire the world. The one he loved most, loved him just as much as he did. And he will never let go of her again.

_ _

_ _

_~This is truly the most beautiful Valentines Day ever~_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it! ^^ Well? What do you think? Too corny? Please review this! ^^ Onegai... I really need to know how was my first song fic or I would probably stop... And don't you dare take the lyrics or translations without asking! I had to go through A LOT of trouble to type it out! 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/sakandsyao/music.html



End file.
